


Hanahaki Disease: Jason Todd x Reader

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Jason x reader, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: “You made flowers grow in my lungs, and although they are beautiful I can’t breathe.”The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from the unrequited love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned.





	Hanahaki Disease: Jason Todd x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon compliant. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe Jason made a promise that he wouldn’t kill to Bruce, but I can’t remember if the big villains were exempt from that promise. Anyways, in this fic they are. Hope you enjoy!

It started two years ago, after patrol one night. You were the newest addition to Batman’s unending stock of adopted orphans, and had taken up the mantle of Oracle after Babs went back to being Batgirl. You were listening to comm’s when you overheard voices in the cave. That was odd; it was too early for anyone to be back yet.

As the voices got louder, you recognized them as Bruce and Jason’s. It wasn’t uncommon for them to argue, so you just continued with what you were doing until they reached the cave.

“You’re staying here tonight,” Bruce said. His face was blank but his voice had a hint of the earlier anger behind it.

“The _hell_  I am!” Jason was not so held back. He let his outrage show on his face and in his voice, and reached to put his helmet back on his head.

Instead of fighting back, Bruce let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face the computer screens you were sitting in front of.

“It’s too dangerous.” He entered a code into the keyboard before either you or Jason could move, and 2 inches thick of unbreakable glass sprung up that kept Jason from moving more than 10 feet in any direction. Your jaw dropped. You were astonished that Bruce would go that far, even as stubborn as he is. He turned to you.

“Under no circumstances are you to let him out until I get back.” He sounded like a dad lecturing his children. You guessed that in a sense, he kind of was, but you and Jason couldn’t be further from siblings.

With that, he left a seething Jason in your hands.

“I do dangerous things all the damn time! That’s the way it’s been since the very beginning!” He yelled after the Dark Knight. You felt a twinge of guilt, even though you didn’t show it.

You went back to doing what you were supposed to and ignored his presence. Eventually, he spoke up.

“Let me out.” You turned your head to face him and raised an eyebrow. His arms were crossed and his shoulders were set.

“I will do no such thing,” you countered. “If Batman thinks it’s too dangerous for you to be out there, then he’s probably right.” You weren’t entirely sure why Bruce was keeping him captive, but you didn’t want him hurt. Or worse, dead again.

“I can handle myself. Neither of you get to decide what I’m going to do!” He threw his hands down to his sides in frustration and started pacing the 10 ft radius.

You sighed, and turned around in your wheelie chair. It sucked being in the cave all night while everyone else was a part of the action; you knew.

“I know you think he doesn’t trust you, but he just doesn’t want your temper to get the best of you. He’s afraid you’ll lash out at the wrong moment and get yourself killed.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“That’s not his place. Or yours. And since when can’t I keep my head, Princess?” Your nostrils flared at the nickname. You whipped around in your chair.

“Since you go after the Joker every damn time he shows up. Since you kill every thug you come across. You’re so damn selfish that you can’t put your own vengeance behind the lives at risk!” You said frustratedly. You hadn’t meant to say that, it had come out unexpectedly.

He was quiet for a moment.

“You really think that, y/n?” He finally said, and looked up. “You think that I do it for the vengeance? For myself?” His stare was intense, and you felt the urge to look away but forced yourself not to.

“I do it for the kids who have to stay on the streets with those bastards at night; for the women who look over their shoulders constantly for rapists; for all the people who have been terrorized by these assholes and can’t sleep at night, wondering when they’ll be back. And no, I don’t kill all of them. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. But the big guns, the ones like Joker who’ve killed hundreds, probably thousands and aren’t about to stop? Hell yeah.” He continued his pacing after that.

That’s when it became hard to breathe.

You were stunned speechless. Jason Todd didn’t show emotion _ever,_  and now you were ashamed you had said anything in the first place.

The comm’s buzzed to life a moment later, and you could practically feel him stop and stare at the back of your head.

_“I need backup on Crime Alley. The Joker hired the thugs that were at the shooting as a distraction. He’s planted a bomb somewhere in Gotham and the others are working to find it.”_

Everyone else was busy or out of town on other business. You bit your lip and braced yourself for what you were going to do. You could probably get one of the others to go, but he was right; he should be allowed to decide what to do for himself. And you’d forced him to open up, so you felt like you owed him somehow.

“Red Hood will be at your location in approximately 7 minutes.”

_“Roger that.”_

You lowered the glass shield and turned around in your chair to face his surprised figure.

“Don’t make me regret this, Todd.”

He winked at you with a smirk on his face. “Later, Princess.”

After everyone got back from patrol that night and Bruce had finished lecturing you, you were alone in your room and started having bad chest pains. You blew it off, until you started coughing and blood came up. It could’ve been nearly anything else, but something in your mind told you it wasn’t.

 _No no no,_ you thought. _Not this._ Tears welled up in your eyes, and soon enough petals were coming up with the blood.

————————

Now, it was two years later and the disease had just gotten worse and worse. You made sure to leave no sign of the blood or flowers, and even moved out of Wayne Manor when the episodes became more frequent. You didn’t know how long people usually took, but you didn’t think it would be much longer.

You couldn’t complain too much though, because you and Jason had gotten closer. That was a bonus. By now you considered him your best friend, even if he didn’t in return.

You hadn’t told anybody, and as observant as your family of detectives were, you were sure none of them knew. You were trained by the best, after all.

It was the night before Christmas, and you came over to help Alfred bake cookies. The rest of the family would be arriving soon as well. You felt the familiar rise of pain in your chest, and excused yourself to the bathroom.

The doorbell rang, and you jumped, thinking it was someone near the bathroom at first. You quickly attempted to clean up the blood and shoved the petals in a vase that was on a small table in the bathroom.

You breathed in quickly, the _whoosh_ of air weaving through the flowers in your lungs audible, and then you went back to meet the newest guests.

Cass and Steph had apparently finished their last-minute shopping spree, judging by the bags littering the kitchen table, and Dick was attempting to steal bits of cookie dough behind Alfred’s back, albeit unsuccessfully. When you tried to take a look into one of the many bags, Steph swatted your hand away.

“Hey, no peeking!” She exclaimed. You rolled your eyes.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” you said with a smile playing at your lips. You enjoyed how even though the entire family had all probably tried to kill each other at some point, they really loved each other and valued the things that mattered. You only wished that the one who mattered the most to you valued you just as much.

“Ahem.” Speak of the devil. Jason stood in the doorway, his face oddly blank for Christmas Eve. Even though he was a bit of a grinch, he didn’t scowl _quite_ as much during the holidays.

“Y/n, can we talk?” You raised an eyebrow and followed him out into the hall. He kept going though, and you were even more confused but followed him anyways.

He turned the corner into the bathroom, pulled you in quickly and shut the door.

“Jason, wh-“

“What is this?” His stare was intense, and he was pointing at a flower-filled vase. Your heart dropped. You did your best to keep your face neutral, and looked him in the eye.

“I don’t know wha-“

“Don’t lie to me.” He cut you off again. “The petals in this vase are covered in blood.”

“That could’ve been anyone,” You countered, but you both knew it was absolute bs. His brow furrowed, and he was quiet for a moment. You could see the worry in his eyes, and God, did you feel guilty when he looked at you like that.

“Y/n,” he spoke in a soft tone with pleading eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I just can’t-“ suddenly you broke down coughing with tears trailing from your eyes, and grabbed the sink to brace yourself. Your head started spinning, and the sounds around you became muted, but you thought you heard Jason calling your name.

“Y/n!” His hands searched your body, looking for the small words that would tell him who had done this to you, and maybe even save your life.

“Y/n- talk to me dammit!” Seconds later, you felt his hands stop roaming and his fingers tilted your face to his. You knew he was speaking but you couldn’t register his words, they weaved in and out of focus.

“I love you, I love you so much, so much y/n,” you heard him say loudly. “Please don’t go, please...”

Suddenly everything stopped. The world stopped spinning, your ears stopped ringing, you stopped hacking up blood and petals.

You could finally breathe again.

Jason’s eyes were wide and he was staring at you in disbelief. Out of nowhere his arms were wrapped tightly around you.

“Y/n..” he croaked, his voice hoarse. “I thought..” You looked up at him, and your eyes widened as your jaw dropped. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Jason.. I’m so sorry,” you said and leaned into his touch. Your brow furrowed as you went over the events of the past few minutes. How in the hell..?

“Jay?”

“Hm?” His eyes opened to look at you, though you don’t know when he closed them. His breathing had thankfully evened out.

“What.. what did you say? I wasn’t- I’m not sure if I heard you correctly.” You searched his face for signs of something, anything. He took you by surprise by cupping your cheek and pulling you closer, so that you could feel his breath on your lips.

“I love you, y/n.” Then he leaned forward and pulled you into a slow, lingering kiss. You pulled back with tears in your eyes, and rested your forehead against his with a goofy smile on your face. You finally had the man that you had loved for so very long.

“I love you too, Jason.” With that, you pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
